


Late Night Visitation

by remmston



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Black Cat!Juleka, Crack, F/F, Fluff, cap this child needs some soft moments p l e a s e, panthera noire au, why did i make this again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remmston/pseuds/remmston
Summary: A late night visit from the local flirtatious cat ends in a bit more of a mess than it had started
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Juleka Couffaine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Late Night Visitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpartanXHunterX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanXHunterX/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Adventures of Panthera Noire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318689) by [SorryJustAnotherPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson). 



> No I really don't have a reason for why I made this, it just exists now.
> 
> Thank you to DaWritingDragon for helping make it make more sense than it had before.

Panthera was running around late at night and during her patrol, she happened to stumble across an editing Alya. With curiosity thrumming through her veins, she drops closer and watches from a distance. She watches how late it gets as Alya tries to make sure that every detail is perfect so she can do her idols justice. 

Panthera knew this and such a thing makes her both happy and worried, it was a bit nice to know that she was being appreciated but it was clearly getting late. She can’t help but wonder how often Alya has stayed up this late? How many nights has she agonized over every detail just to make sure both heroes get the recognition they deserve?

With that thought in mind, she makes her way over to the window, the pair of ears that sat on top of her head showcasing that it wasn’t just for show with how it reacted to any small noise.

Panthera let out a breath and she brought her hand back, knowing that after this, she won’t be able to turn back.

  
  


It was the third knock that managed to startle Alya out of her focus. Glancing over to the window, what had managed to startle her more was a pair of slitted green eyes peering at her from outside the window. She originally thought that it was just a cat but the more she looked, the more she managed to recognize the eyes she sees whenever her own close.

The thrill of knowing one of the heroes is right outside and wanting her attention made her jump out of her seat and practically slam open the window with the same excitement she had whenever an akuma would show up. 

"Panthera! What are you doing here so late?" She stepped back, giving space for the cat hero to slip into the room, footsteps of the feline soft and hardly noticeable if it weren't for the soft scraping against the floor. 

Was it the slight rasp in the laugh Panthera gave her that sent shivers down her spine? Or was it the cold air from the open window?

(she hopes it was the second but deep down she knows that it isn't) 

"I should be asking you the same, Ms. Lois Lane." And there was the smirk, that signature smirk that sends flurries throughout her being. The same smirk she wants directed at herself all too often. 

Fighting past the desire to melt into a puddle right then and there, Alya moves back to her swivel chair, hoping that the work could distract her from gushing. "Does that make you my Superman?” She started, glancing at the superhero from the corner of her eye before she froze, realizing what she had just insinuated.

  
  


And it's there, again. The chuckle that haunts her dreams at night. "Why wouldn't I be here? You got a special part in my heart after all." She didn’t need to look just to see that Panthera was smirking but she blinked, noticing that it shifted seeming to hold more concern than flirt. "But I'm also worried for you. It's late and you need to sleep if you want to stay at your best." 

This time Alya is forced out of her work by her chair being turned back to the hero and oh, has her eyes always had that hint of copper in them? The flecks seem to shine brighter from the monitor behind her, eyes unable to look away and- oh, she's still talking. The window is still open but it feels like it's only gotten hotter in the room, maybe it's just Panthera? Maybe she should- 

"Alya!", she's forced out of her thoughts again because they can never stay straight around the hero in front of her, "I didn't know I was so eye catching." Is this damn cat ever not smirking? 

"I would say I'm more breathless with you around." Alya feels like she is supposed to feel smug over the reaction she got, but all that's happened is yearning to touch her. The cat ears are facing her now, while her pupils are wider than before, and the belt themed tail behind her scraping against the floor telling her it's flicking about. Has Panthera never been flirted to before? Oh this will be fun, "I would love to ask if the cat got your tongue, but I would love it even more if a certain one had mine." 

And maybe that was a bit much given that Panthera tripped over air and managed to fall on top of her. She wouldn't normally complain about it, holding a cute girl who is startled by being flirted with? What's better. What does concern her though is how frozen the feline girl seems. 

Panthera though, was just stewing in panic. So very hyper aware at how close she was to the reporter and such a realization seemed to make her face burn red the longer she stayed. Maybe it would finally hit her that flirting may break others, but will also mean some will retaliate with their own.

She aimed to stand up, to make the space between the two grow but gets halted by a hand on her cheek. It guides her to look more directly at Alya and that’s when she can feel herself slowly die inside. This was just meant to be a persona, not cause people to actually flirt back. 

The hand moves to cup the side of her face and her own smirk drops just as her mouth went dry. This was not the outcome she had anticipated, but it's something she shouldn’t want this badly either. It's when she sees Alya tilt her head and lean forward that Panthera jumped back, already aiming for the window without fully looking when the realization of what was happening struck her

“I’m just-” she starts to stutter and trip over her words as the gay panic starts to take hold, “-I should go now sorryitsreallylatenowsleep.” The words rush out of her as she aims to jump to the street below, but she slips and falls out the window instead. Even then, she was sputtering excuses.

  
  


A fitting end to her night.


End file.
